First Companion (Term)
Companion to the Sectuib of a Householding. The best CompanionCompanion in the Householding is the First Companion, trained to serve the personal Need of the Sectuib --- who is the best channel in the Householding. Both Sectuib and First Companion are Householding offices traditionally requiring the individual be also the best living example of the Householding's primary moral or ethical virtue. Examples of the First Companion include: Denrau ambrov Zeor Charnye ambrov Zeor Imrahan ambrov Imil Sergi ambrov Keon Bruce, First Companion to Del Rimon Farris (Delri) of The Farris Channel. Hugh Valleroy is playing the ROLE of a First Companion when he sets off on his journey with Klyd to find Aisha. By the end of their journey Hugh has become the first Sosectu - a Gen head of householding, but he doesn't quite understand that. Klyd does. (Source: Index card file. House of Zeor) Companion is permitted liberties with channels – lots of touching – knows without being told when touching is permitted Highly trained Can order around channels in Need (Charnye may be exceptionally bold). Charnye feels he can give orders to Klyd when Klyd is in Need. When traveling with channel, Companion always stays within arm’s reach, sleeps in the same bed, eats at the same table. The image to show juncts Companion is not afraid and protects channel of his own free will. Channel won’t give orders to a Companion when juncts are near. Companions are treated with honor – Heshri treats Hugh almost like royalty. Companions read bids of Deference Bidders and communicate them to channels (in position with channel’s hands on the Companion’s, tentacles entwined among Gen fingers.) When two channels in conversation (formal: Sectuib to Sectuib) Companion stands to the side and slightly behind the channels. Just isn’t room for two really great Companions in one Householding. Frihill having these problems and splitting off a daughter House. Have the power to force a channel in Need to attack them in the Kill mode. (Hugh gets this reaction when he grabs Klyd in pure rage.) A Gen from outside the Houses tells Hugh the secret of the Companion’s ability: from infancy they know they’ll have a secure place in the adult world as either sime or Gen (childhood security). It also takes training and education. A Companion is responsible for the well being of his channel. “It is the Companion’s KNOWLEDGE that gives him the necessary degree of emotional control. One doesn’t fear what one can destroy.” Klyd tells Hugh that the Gen has the upper hand in any transfer situation, since he is in a position to cripple or Kill with pressure on the major transport nerve. Companion is a profession, complete with ethics. (Loyce offers professional advice to Hugh.) Not quite ethical to take liberties, “manipulate” channels for their own good – but Loyce says the channels always thank them. Ordinary simes, renSimes, can’t tell a Companion from an ordinary Householding Gen. A Companion is nothing unless he is trustworthy. They seem to train channels: Denrau is going to be training Zinter. Apparently they often come (like Denrau) from mixed Sime~Gen marriages. Can “calculate the selyur” on a channel. Companions frequently have a profession, which they follow aside from Companions’ duties, as shown by the fact that Hugh is an artist and nobody is surprised. Part of a Companion’s job is reassuring new donors (small-d) that they have nothing to fear, and helping them out with first donations.